1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to multiband communication technology, and particularly to a multiband antenna and wireless communication device using the multiband antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and laptop computers, utilize antennas for receiving/transmitting wireless signals. Many wireless communication devices may receive/transmit wireless signals of different frequencies, thus, requiring the presence of a multiband antenna. The multiband antenna can operate in multiple frequency bands, allowing the wireless communication devices employing the multiband antenna to be compatible with different communication systems.
However, more than two resonance paths are needed in the multiband antenna for covering multiple frequency bands. As a result, a radiation portion of the multiband antenna needs be much larger and has a complicated structure, compromising efforts toward the minimization of wireless communication devices. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.